Semi-transparent mirrors are old in the art as is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,794 to Lusebrink which discloses a cabinet with a door having a viewing area covered with a semi-transparent reflective material. The object of such a semi-transparent reflective material is that when one side of such material is illuminated one may see the area of illumination and when that one side is not illuminated one may see only a mirror. Methods of producing such materials are illustrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,690; 2,478,816; 2,884,337; and 3,450,465. These references show that one way mirrors as they are called are not new and the production of such material is well known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Such materials have been known to be used for producing selective viewing from one room to another and for selective viewing in closets and refrigerators as is disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,794. Uses of such materials are also known for use with televisions as is illustrated with U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,224 wherein the material is combined with a T.V. cabinet in order to enhance its decorative appearance when the TV is not turned on.
Watching television, video camera recorders or video transmitters is a form of relaxation and is quite usually done as one is ready to retire for the evening. For those that do not have a television or video transmitter in their bedroom the usual result is that they fall asleep on their couch or in their chair, the chair or couch quite often located in a room other than their bedroom. This results in their having to arise at some later time, in a state of drowsiness, and then prepare to retire to their bedroom. For those that do have a television or video transmitter in their bedroom their problems are of a different nature. A television or video transmitter is usually made as decorative as possible, however due to the size of the components it is usually a bulky item. When such an item is placed in a bedroom for viewing it appears out of place. If the video transmitter is of a compact size it is usually placed on an article of furniture already in the bedroom or its own stand must be placed in the bedroom. When placed on an article of furniture already in the bedroom the video transmitter takes up space normally designed for other things and in addition tends to give the room a cluttered look or encourages clutter around its location. When placed on its own stand the video transmitter and stand usually do not enhance the appearance or the decor of the bedroom. Since most articles of bedroom furniture are not designed for placing the video transmitter thereon it is usually difficult to see the screen of the video transmitter from a comfortable position in a bed. Likewise with TV stands, since they are usually designed with the thought in mind that a person will be sitting when viewing such video transmitter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an already decorative piece of bedroom furniture with a video transmitter screen that will only be visible when operating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dresser with a semi-transparent portion on its mirror so that a video transmitter may be seen on the mirror when the transmitter is operating.
It is an object of the present invention to mount a video transmitter on a dresser mirror so that it may easily be seen from a comfortable position on a bed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semi-transparent reflective surface on a dresser mirror so that a remote control video transmitter may be placed behind said mirror.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semi-transparent reflective mirror on a dresser so that the video screen of the transmitter may be seen when operating and the body of the transmitter is hidden behind the mirror of the dresser.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the decorative appearance of a bedroom having a video screen for viewing.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a higher than normal position for a video transmitter when viewing from a bed in a bedroom.